The present invention relates to memory card devices, and particularly to an access device of a memory card. No further card reader is necessary and thus no complicated connection for system mainframe is necessary. No wire interruption and bad contact occur.
With the advance of computer technology, the storage mediums developed from silicon semiconductor technologies become more and more popular. Flash memory cards are especially important in the silicon storage medium. Comparing with the floppy disks and compact disks, the flash memory cards are convenient, rapid, repeatable, shock-and-wet proofed, and consumes less power.
Various flash memory cards are developed by for example Sony, TOSHIBA, Siemens, Matsushita, Samaung, SanDisk, etc. Moreover, the flash memory cards are widely used to various digital products, such as PAMCIA cards, Compact Flash cards, SM cards (Smart Media cards), MMC cards (MultiMedia Cards), MS cards (Memory Stick Cards), SD cards (Secure Digital Cards), etc.
Flash memory cards are used in various portable digital devices, for example, digital cameras, digital recorders, PDAs, etc. for storing drawings, cartoons, music, and other software data. To enhance the data transformation connected the flash memory cards and mainframes (such as a personal computer, an industrial computer, a video decorder, etc.), various reader for reading data in the flash memory card are developed.
The prior art memory card reader has an independent card reader. The card reader has a data wire which is connected to an external interface of the system mainframe so that the data stored in the memory card can be edited, played, stored and executed. However, it is not convenient since the data accessing operation must be positioned through complex wire connections. It is possible that the wire connection is incorrect or the connection is interrupted or is bad in contact so that the signals are unstable.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an access device of a memory card, wherein no further card reader is necessary and thus no complicated connection for system mainframe is necessary. No wire interruption and bad contact occur.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides an access device of a memory card comprises a substrate for providing a receiving space. The substrate is positioned in an expanding slot of a system mainframe. The receiving space of the substrate has a control panel. The control panel has a control IC for accessing and converting signal formats of a memory card. At an end for outputting data signal on the control panel has a data wire for outputting signals from the control panel. The data wire is directly connected to a specific interface in a mother board of a system. Another data wire parallelly connected with the data wire is connected to an external interface of a back plate of the mainframe so that the external interface is still utilized by other devices. Thereby, the data inputted to the memory card can be accessed directly from the system mainframe without any external device.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.